Just Deserts
by 2101anon
Summary: Sumia and Cordelia punish Severa for leaving after Grima's defeat.


"Annnnnnd, there! All done. What do you think, Severa?"

Severa took the mirror from Sumia and could hardly believe she wasn't looking at Robin reincarnated. A bit of makeup, some hair dye, and a change of clothes was all it took to transform Severa into someone whose passing would be mourned.

"You look beautiful" cooed Cordelia.

"I feel like a nerd."

"A beautiful nerd" added Sumia.

"Thanks Moms" grumbled Severa. "Remind me again why I have to do this?"

"This play is to commemorate the war against Plegia and to remember those that sacrificed everything to bring us peace" said Cordelia.

"It's a new Ylissean tradition!"

Severa growled. "But why do _I_ have to be Robin? Aren't there lots of people better at pretending to be a beautiful, noble genius than me?"

"We're your parents, Severa. You know we don't think so" answered Sumia.

"Besides" continued Cordelia, "It has nothing to do with acting."

"Then _why?"_ asked Severa, but at seeing her mothers' wicked grins she almost regretted it.

"You know how it is with me, Severa. Everything always revolves around Chrom."

"So, what, is Chrom going to play Chrom? Is this some bizarre scheme to set us up and make me the new queen?"

"Goodness Severa, not at all. If I thought that had even the slightest chance of working I would have done it myself the day after Grima was defeated."

"Mother…"

"She's joking Severa." said Sumia. "Relax! This play is supposed to be fun!"

"For you two, maybe. _I_ have to look like an idiot on stage pretending to be all lovey-dovey with whoever got stuck playing Chrom."

"Don't worry dear, it's like Cordelia said: this isn't about acting."

Severa frowned. She knew this was a hint, and a big one at that, but it didn't make any sense. Mom and Mom knew she was very 'fond' of Lucina, and they understood that two women could be very 'close' in that way. How could they ask her to act 'intimate' with Morgan or Inigo or whoever was going to be Chrom?

Unless…

No. No way. Not on stage in front of everybody.

Severa didn't feel her mouth fall open, but she saw it in the mirror.

She also saw the blush rapidly taking over her face.

Sumia covered her mouth as she let out a small laugh. "Oh my, did I say too much?"

Any further conversation was forestalled by a knock at the door.

"Is Severa ready to rehearse yet?"

 _Lucina's_ voice.

"Yes, Lucina. She'll be right out." said Cordelia, who then gestured towards the door. "Your prince awaits, Severa."

Robin's doppleganger considered her options, and they weren't good. Lucina was waiting on the other side of the only door, and her parents were between her and the only window.

Severa shot her parents a venomous glare as she approached the door. "You two _will_ live to regret this" she hissed.

Her parents smiled and waved.

On the other side, Lucina dressed as Chrom looked about the same as always. The main difference was this outfits' lack of sleeves showing off Lucina's arms and right shoulder.

Her toned, slender, muscular arms...

Her naked right shoulder...

"Are you well, Severa? Your face is bright red."

As if a comment like that would help.

Severa waved it off. "I'm fine. Lets just go somewhere without an audience and get this over with."

She mentally kicked herself as soon as the words left her mouth. Of course she would make it sound like she didn't want to spend time with Lucina.

Luckily, Lucina knew her well enough to let it slide.

"Of course. I know a room on the next floor with a fine view that the castle staff do not visit often. My - it is often used by those that do not wish to be disturbed."

And so Lucina led the way.

"Severa, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I - everyone would understand. I know how close you were to Robin."

Severa wanted to laugh. Maybe if someone else had made that offer, she might consider accepting, but coming from Lucina? She couldn't be more trapped if Cordelia had begged her.

"No, Lucina. It's not a problem. I'm just being...me. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Force of habit, I suppose. It has not been easy for me to get used to a world where so few problems are a matter of life-and-death."

Lucina stopped walking, and turned to Severa.

"Although, if I am being honest, it would have been much easier had you not left to fight another world's battles."

Severa knew they were going to have this conversation sooner or later, and if she were being honest she deserved far more malice than Lucina would ever show (or feel).

"I'm sorry Lucina. I had to. I had to see if I could make a difference in a world where perfect people like Robin or Mother or you didn't exist."

Lucina took one step towards Severa. "And?"

"It was about the same." Severa shrugged. "I'm just as useless no matter who else is around."

"Severa" began Lucina sharply, "That's not true and you know it. You were indispensible in our time, you were indispensible in this time, you were indispensable in the other world you traveled to, and you're going to be indispensable in the memorial play."

Severa leaned into Lucina. "Am I...indispensable to you?"

Lucina put her hands on Severa's hips. "You always have been. You always will be."

Lucina bent down for a kiss, and Severa felt all her misgivings about the play vanish.


End file.
